crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis series events
This is a timeline of events preceding and chronicling the Crysis games. Millions of Years Ago *The Ceph land on Earth in one or more locations, and begin construction of their dwellings. Their purpose here is unknown, as is their point of origin (speculated to be the galaxy M33) and the cause of their eventual retreat into hibernation. 1896 * Jacob Hargreave was born to a middle-class family in Ohio. 1908 *An explosion known as the Tunguska event takes place in Russia. It was supposedly caused by a meteor or comet fragment. 1919 *Karl Rasch and his American friends, Jacob Hargreave and Walter Gould, lead a private expedition to Tunguska to investigate the site. The events that transpire there are unknown, but led to the discovery of the Ceph and the resulting the deaths of the expedition members except Hargreave, Rasch, and Gould. Hargreave was able to carry the other two injured men across the Siberian wastes in an apparently superhuman demonstration of strength and endurance before being founded by a British expeditionary force operating from Vladivostok. They all ended up with possession of alien technology and knowledge of the threat the Ceph pose to human civilization. 2019 *The Nanosuit begins development and is completed some time after Lockhart's meeting with the Senate. April 18 *Commander Lockhart attends a Senate meeting on the use of the Nanosuit armor in the military and the funding for deploying the suits. Lockhart contradicts with Senators M'Benga and Dubain in fully utilizing the Nanosuit armor and its unrivaled capabilities and explains the side-effects of wearing the suit, such as symbiosis and overriding of the nervous system beyond normal functions. This is all due to Lockhart's loss of his nephew in the project. At the end of the meeting, Lockhart vows that he will not support the Nanosuit program's existance. 2020 *The founder of CryNet Systems, Jacob Hargreave, produced the Nanosuit 1.0, the first generation of extremely advanced body armor. *The [[U.S.S. Constitution|U.S.S. Constitution]] is completed. August 7 *North Korea began detecting signals from an island off of the Lingshan chain. Shortly after, the Korean People's Army evacuated all civilians and held Dr. Rosenthal's archaeology team hostage. Dr. Rosenthal's daughter, Helena, sent a distress call to the United States August 12–13 *The high-frequency signals and distress call attracted US forces to the islands. ''Crysis'' and Crysis Warhead Day 1 - August 14, 2020 Contact *Raptor Team, consisting of Prophet, Nomad, Psycho, Jester, and Aztec, parachutes onto the island in the early morning hours. Their goal is to find and rescue the research team. *Aztec is killed by a mysterious entity while trapped in a tree. *Raptor Team learns of General Kyong's presence on the island and finds the Lusca's Call frozen miles inland. Jester is kidnapped and killed by an alien scout. Recovery *Nomad and Psycho raid a village where a member of Rosenthal's team is being held hostage. She explains that the research team discovered an ancient artifact that the Koreans want. *Nomad meets up with Prophet, who reveals the resuced hostage was actually a CIA agent spying on Rosenthal. Relic *Prophet is kidnapped by another alien scout. Major Strickland begins giving Nomad orders in his place. *Nomad infiltrates Rosenthal's excavation site. General Kyong is revealed to have Rosenthal's daughter Helena hostage. Rosenthal is killed when the room he is in is frozen by a captured alien. *While Nomad awaits the US military forces, he encounters North Korean troops with their own nanosuits. Day 2 - August 15, 2020 Assault *The US military invades the island and begins a war with the Koreans. *Nomad assists the military, led by Major Strickland, in their invasion by disabling anti-air weapons and an aircraft carrier. *Nomad meets up with Strickland and they prepare a tank assault. Psycho is sent on his own mission, shown in detail in Crysis Warhead. Onslaught / Call me Ishmael (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad, Strickland, and the marines use tanks to push through the Korean defenses. *The military and Nomad destroy the Korean ammunitions dump. *Psycho assists the US military in their invasion and destroys a Korean base on the beaches. He witnesses the Koreans airlifting a mysterious container. *Sean O'Neill, an old friend of Psycho's, is shot down while bombing the base. Awakening *Nomad infiltrates a Korean base and discovers the location of the mine in the giant mountain where Kyong is holed up with Helena Rosenthal. *After fighting off more nanosuit troopers, Nomad enters the mountain but is captured by Kyong. Kyong opens the alien ship inside the mountain, allowing Nomad to escape. Nomad successfully kills Kyong. *The alien ship begins disintegrating the mountain. While Helena is rescued by the military, Nomad is trapped inside. Core / Shore Leave (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad realizes the only way out of the mountain is through the alien ship. *Inside the ship, Nomad fights off the strange aliens in a zero-gravity environment and eventually escapes. *Psycho rescues O'Neill. The military believes the Korean container holds a nuclear warhead. *Psycho enters the submarine where the alleged warhead container is kept. He discovers it contains not a nuclear warhead, but a captured alien scout. Paradise Lost / Adapt or Perish (Crysis Warhead) *As Nomad exits the mountain, the alien ship emits a massive ice shockwave, enveloping the middle of the island in a giant energy sphere and freezing everything inside. *Nomad encounters Prophet in the sphere, and they successfully defeat the aliens and flee the sphere. *While on the submarine, Psycho is captured by Colonel Ji-Sung Lee. However, the ice shockwave freezes the ocean and the sub. *Psycho follows the fleeing Lee and the container via hovercraft, but loses them. He meets Eagle Team, another nanosuit team on the island, and they kill a giant alien hunter. Frozen Paradise (Crysis Warhead) *Psycho and Eagle Team maneuver through a frozen battleship to get to the mining complex. *Eagle Team fights off waves of alien attackers as Psycho enters the mine. Exodus / Below the Thunder (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad and Prophet meet up with the military outside the sphere and flee the aliens. *They rescue Helena, whose VTOL has crashed, and find Strickland evacuating the troops from the island. *Helena is successfully rescued from the island. However, Strickland is killed while distracting an alien hunter so Nomad can escape on a VTOL. *Psycho fights his way through the mine. *Eventually, Psycho finds the alleged warhead container on a train, which he boards. From Hell's Heart (Crysis Warhead) *Psycho rides the train through the jungle, with the help of O'Neill in a VTOL. *The train eventually arrives at a bridge, where Lee ambushes Psycho. In the process, an innocent marine is killed, and Lee escapes with the container. Ascension / All the Fury (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad flies a VTOL through heavy alien swarms. *He eventually makes it successfully to the USS Constitution. *Psycho takes out his anger about his failure to save the marine on an unarmed Korean nanosuit trooper. He then infiltrates the airfield where Lee intends to leave with the container. *In the ensuing battle, aliens swarm the airfield along with a red alien hunter. Psycho manages to kill the red hunter and the other aliens and retrieve the container with O'Neill. *Lee makes one last attempt to steal the container. He and Psycho duel and Lee loses, being left to the mercy of the massive alien warship. He and O'Neill then return to the navy fleet safely. Day 3 - August 16, 2020 Reckoning *Nomad meets up with Psycho and sees the alien from the container. Admiral Richard Morrison orders a nuclear strike on the island, but instead of killing the aliens, the nuke makes the ice sphere grow. Prophet, acting strangely, returns to the island right before the nuke goes off. *Thousands of aliens swarm the navy fleet. Morrison is killed and the entire fleet is sunk. *In the final battle, Nomad kills another alien hunter and uses an experimental nuclear weapon to destroy the alien warship. He flies away from the destroyed fleet with Psycho and Helena. *As they fly off, they receive a transmission from a still-alive Prophet and the group decides to return to the island. Unknown *Tara Strickland, having been informed of her father's death, is discharged from the Navy SEALS, goes into drugs and such, and hired by the CIA to work undercover as a CELL Special Adviser. 2021 March 22 *Lockhart convinces the CryNet board to terminate the Nanosuit 2.0 program and warns that the Nanosuit programs are failing many legal safety requirements. March 28 *CryNet responds to Lockhart and stated that they will still continue their development of the Nanosuit 2.0 due to support and funding from the Pentagon and that the Nanosuit programs will be closely advanced to Stage Seven and Eight under close supervision. Between 2020 and 2023 *Prophet returns to Hargreave and confronts him about his knowledge of the aliens on the island. Hargreave calls Raptor Team's casualties a necessary sacrifice to see what would happen when the aliens encountered the nanosuits. Prophet storms off and goes rogue. Febuary 2023 *A Ceph ship was spotted orbiting near Mars and is believed to be preparing a Ceph invasion after the "Manhatten" virus cleans up New York City. May 2023 *Strange weather events begin affecting New York City and the east coast of the United States. August 20, 2023 *The Ceph begin emerging from underground in New York City. CELL takes over as the primary human opposition, establishing martial law. A strange infection, emitted by Ceph spore spires, dubbed by the public as the "Manhattan" virus causes thousands of people to become sick, die, and start gruesomely decomposing. *Prophet in the past 3 years somehow discovered the existence of Ceph ships buried all over the Earth (including the one under New York City), and returns to New York to try to warn the city of his findings. He arrives too late, however; after the invasion has already begun. ''Crysis 2'' Day 1 - August 23, 2023 *Operation Martyr - Corporal Analee Lansing of CELL HumIntel Acquisition interviews 38-year-old Caitlin Sweet on her eyewitness report of Prophet's sighting with her daughter, Emma, for Operation Martyr, a CELL operation formed to eliminate Prophet. In at the Deep End *Alcatraz's marine squad is assaulted by the Ceph in the Hudson River. Alcatraz is rescued by Prophet. Second Chance *Alcatraz awakens to find himself wearing Prophet's nanosuit; Prophet himself is dead. *Alcatraz is contacted by Nathan Gould, who believes him to be Prophet. Gould begins leading Alcatraz to his location. Sudden Impact *Alcatraz witnesses an alien gunship get shot down by CELL helicopters. Gould suggests he raid the crash site for alien DNA, then continue making his way to Gould's lab. Road Rage *Alcatraz begins traversing FDR Drive to Gould's lab while CELL forces, led by Commander Lockhart, attempt to kill him, against the orders of Tara Strickland, who wants him alive. Lab Rat *Alcatraz finds Gould's lab has been compromised by CELL and Gould himself has moved to an adjacent apartment. Alcatraz destroys evidence of Gould's hiding place and makes his way to the apartment. *Gould discovers "Prophet" is actually Alcatraz. He determines the nanosuit is fusing with Alcatraz's body and reverse engineering the alien DNA, allowing it to be used as a bioweapon. CELL forces raid the building and Alcatraz is separated from Gould. Gate Keepers *Alcatraz begins making his way to the CELL Nanotech Facility, where he can analyze his suit. He creates several explosions along Wall Street as distractions for the CELL forces. Dead Man Walking *Alcatraz fights his way into the CELL Nanotech Facility, where he meets up with Gould. They analyze the suit for further information, but Lockhart and Strickland break in and capture them. *As Alcatraz is loaded into a helicopter, the Ceph begin erupting spires from the ground. He escapes in the chaos. Seat of Power *Alcatraz is contacted by Jacob Hargreave, founder of Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical and Crynet Systems and creator of the nanosuit. *Hargreave leads Alcatraz through the City Hall area while explaining the nature of the Ceph invaders. Dark Heart *Alcatraz is led to destroy the various Ceph spires by Hargreave, using his suit's human-alien DNA hybrid weaponry. *The military begins to flood the city in hopes of killing the Ceph. Alcatraz attempts to escape on a helicopter but fails and is swept up in the waves. Day 2 - August 24, 2023 *Operation Martyr - Corporal Lansing publishes her report on Prophet's sighting. Semper Fi or Die *Alcatraz wakes up the next morning to find Chino and the other marines. Hargreave instructs them to fight their way to the Hargreave-Rasch building. Corporate Collapse *Alcatraz attacks the Ceph surrounding the Hargreave-Rasch building and is forced to enter through the parking garages. Lockhart refuses Hargreave's orders to allow Alcatraz safe passage and goes rogue. *After he interfaces with their computers, the windows shatter and the building is flooded, knocking Alcatraz back into the streets. Train to Catch *Alcatraz helps civilians get to the rally points and Grand Central Station, where Colonel Barclay begins evacuating them. Unsafe Haven *Alcatraz assists in the perimeter defense of Grand Central Station by detonating debris and blocking off the roads. Terminus *Alcatraz meets with Barclay at Grand Central Station, but the Ceph attack as the subways are being evacuated. Gould demands to be allowed to stay, but Barclay refuses. *Alcatraz and Barclay make their escape as the MetLife Building falls on the station. Power Out *Alcatraz and Barclay defend Times Square as they await VTOL extraction. An alien spire erupts in the street and Alcatraz destroys it. *The VTOLs arrive and Alcatraz and the marines are successfully airlifted. Day 3 - August 25, 2023 Eye of the Storm *Alcatraz arrives at Roosevelt Island to rescue Hargreave from Lockhart. *After infiltrating the facility, Alcatraz kills Lockhart, but is captured by Tara Strickland on Hargreave's behalf. Masks Off *Alcatraz is placed on a medical table, where scientists begin to cut him out of the suit for Hargreave. Alcatraz has another flashback of Prophet in which he learns Hargreave knew of the aliens on the island but told no one, because he wanted to see the effects of the aliens on the nanosuits. *The suit's fusion with Alcatraz causes it to repel the cutting lasers. As Hargreave suggests killing him, Tara shoots the scientists, revealing herself as an undercover CIA agent. She tells Alcatraz where to find Hargreave, who no one has seen in person. *Alcatraz finds Hargreave's office, where he learns Hargreave is actually over 150 years old and his body is in stasis using Ceph technology; he speaks through a simulated version of himself on television monitors. Hargreave tells Alcatraz to inject himself with a substance to make his bioweapon capabilities stronger. Out of the Ashes *Alcatraz returns to Manhattan and reunites with Gould, Tara, and Chino. Barclay explains the military will be nuking the city in 30 minutes unless they find a way to stop the Ceph. *The team rides in a convoy to Central Park, only to watch it rise into the sky, attached to an alien ship buried beneath. A Walk in the Park *Alcatraz is dropped onto Central Park. After severely destabilizing the ship, he enters the heart and destroys it with his suit. *A vision of Prophet appears to him and explains how he went mad after the alien technology began merging with his DNA and suit, and how the Ceph have hidden ships all over the planet. He then says they must return to finish the battle against the aliens. *A wave of energy is released from the destroyed ship and the nanosuit, killing the aliens throughout New York City. Alcatraz awakens in the rubble and is contacted by Karl Rasch, who asks his name. Alcatraz replies, in Prophet's voice, "They used to call me...Prophet." August 27, 2023 *Alcatraz tells the CSIRA BlackBody Council about the events from the day he first wore the suit to the destruction of all the Ceph troopers in New York City. *Nathan Gould discusses of finding the Ceph homeworld through various stars hanging over the areas the Ceph ships landed at. Category:Storyline